


Which words?

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [10]
Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: M/M, tw: suicidal behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home to a completely silent home when this home is shared with none other than Deadpool is concerning so Taskmaster has no choice but to try and figure out what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which words?

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write out one of my many headcanons  
> http://calismarveltrash.tumblr.com/post/149693115419/taskpool-headcanons

Normally Tony would love coming home to a silent and peaceful home, but that just wasn’t his life anymore, it has been months since Wade had forced his way into Tony’s neat well organized life and his days were now filled with constant chatter, blaring television shows or the weirdest mixes of music styles.

The silence in his penthouse unnerved Tony, he could feel chills running down his back as he made it out of the hall to see the living area they shared completely empty, it even looked unused since he had cleaned it before leaving earlier. He hadn’t been gone long, but he knew for a fact that Wade had been awake, so the place should already have at least a few empty candy wrappers and cans of soda laying around. Spotless just wasn’t something that lasted more than five minutes.

Wade’s room was a mess and it smelled, but Tony entered it anyway looking around for signs of Wade’s location. The bed looked like someone had fought with it, the blanket was torn up to shreds, Wade’s swords were laying on the ground slightly sticking underneath the bed so there was no way Wade had left. 

It was when Tony headed for the bathroom door that was on a crack that he heard it, quick shallow breaths that sounded like someone having a panic attack right before the trigger would be pulled on them. Before he had fully entered the bathroom he heard the sound of the safety of a gun being removed.

Tony had never moved so quickly in his life, he had never risked his own skin like this for anyone. It was pure instinct and a desire to protect, which was very foreign for him, that caused him to close his hand around the top of the barrel that was hovering underneath Wade Wilson’s masked face. 

Their eyes locked as Tony’s face nearly touched the top of Wade’s head. Wade looking up at him like that made the tips of their noses nearly touch and he could notice Wade’s strained breathing making the fabric of the mask sway a little as he tried to breath better through the spandex. 

“Let go! I don’t mind blasting a hole in your hand!” 

Tony didn’t say a word. Simply lowering himself into a crouch so he’d be more comfortable as he didn’t let go of the gun. Their eyes never parting as he looked at the white eye covers of his housemate. 

The silence seemed to last forever as Wade’s finger fidgeted with the trigger a few times before his other hand moved into a punch for Tony’s face. Tony simply caught the punch and clenched his fingers around the fist, keeping it in place calmly. 

There was so much that burned to be spoken on Tony’s tongue, but he didn’t dare. He had no idea what would be the right thing to say. What do you tell an immortal who wants to die? What do you tell a suicidal person you want to talk out of this, what doesn’t make it worse or doesn’t feel hollow? Those were not questions Tony had an answer to even though he had sat where Wade sat before. 

Wade’s finger put a slight pressure on the trigger, Tony could see it from the edge of his vision. A smart man would pull his hand from the gun barrel, but apparently Tony had no intention of being smart today.

Suddenly the only thing holding the gun up was Tony’s hand around the top so he tossed the gun outside of their reach. Wade’s fist leaving the grasp that had held it from slamming into Tony’s jaw. 

Figuring it was over Tony was just about to stand up when he felt Wade’s hands clench down on the fabric of his suit underneath his chest, the man’s face burying itself in Tony’s chest where every sob going through the quivering body vibrated to the core of Tony’s being.

His arm that had held the fist found its way around Wade’s shoulders, holding him close to his body, while the other rested on his knee helping him keep balance by moving his own center point further forward.

The feeling of the front of his suit soaking with the tears made Tony squeeze the broken down Wade even tighter, the hand on his knee wrapping around the man as well as he carefully moved his legs so he could find a more comfortable position as the sound of Wade’s sobbing continued. 

“I got you...I got you Wade...just let it all out.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been having a wicked writer's block, seem to have broken through so I am gonna be writing on the commissions and the wips again. Thanks for baring with me.


End file.
